Orange and Purple Elmer's Glue
by SweetWaterBaby
Summary: The Fake AH Crew was cracked and on it's way to becoming broken when Ray left. He was their glue, and now they're searching for something else, but they don't know what it is yet. Or a story where Jeremy Dooley is valued and loved by his crew and family.
1. Chapter 1

They were a family. No matter what the news showed or said, they weren't just a gang, although they were a damn good one, they were a family. They couldn't do it without each other and there was the unspoken rule that the only way anyone was leaving was if they were dead. They all knew that, so that's why when Ray left it sent a shockwave throughout the others and suddenly it felt like when the all first joined again.

They were constantly checking over their shoulders and doubt filled every waking moment. Their family was fractured and they weren't sure how to fix it, but nobody could have seen what did fix it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was fucked. Simply put. The end.

He was stuck and his comm was gone and he couldn't hear Trevor or Matt anymore and he was fucked. He winced as he heard another bullet hit the wall behind him and crouched behind the garbage can ever lower.

It was supposed to be simple and it would have been simple if the Fakes hadn't pulled their own heist down the road. Their heist was significantly larger and if Jeremy weren't such a fan he would be cursing them. He had been pulling off the best stealth mission of his entire life when he heard sirens. He knew that the busted window would be cause for suspicion and knew that at least one cop would stop and check it out. He had to get out.

He went to the back of the store that he was robbing blind, and was trying to find a back entrance when a cop slammed the front door open. The time for stealth was over and he grabbed his pistol drawing it up ready to shoot when Trevor's voice came over the comm, all sharp words and worry, as he told him that the place was surrounded.

Trevor and Matt were Jeremy's family and he knew that there was no way that he was getting out of this alive. He didn't want them to hear how things ended for him so he said sorry, took his comm out and crushed it under his foot. If he did get out of this alive he knew that Trevor was going to kick his ass.

He made his way out of the back door and was meet with the brightest light he had ever seen. He jerked his head away from the light and rubbed his eyes. When he faced forward and opened them again he saw 3 cop cars blocking the entrance to the alleyway that he had come out into. There were cops screaming at him to put the gun down and surrender but he wasn't dumb. He was going to fight like hell until he died.

The cop that was inside the store busted open the back door and Jeremy swiveled and put a bullet between his eyes immediately ducking behind a garbage can for cover as bullets ricocheted and bounced around him, which brings him back to the present.

Jeremy was fucked. There was nowhere to go and he was scared. Trevor and Matt needed him. He wasn't ready to die yet. He closed his eyes, ready to pray to whoever was listening when he heard them. The Fakes were speeding down the road, speeding towards the cops, speeding towards Jeremy. The Fakes were loud and did things for attention, so he really should have been expecting the explosion.

It was loud, deafening. He had never heard anything that loud. When he peeked over the garbage can he was met with chaos. Dozens of dead bodies, all three cars on fire, and any cops that weren't already dead were well on their way. He stood on shaky legs and walked to the end of the alley where he watched the crew drive away, chaos left behind them, and he swore that he would make this up to them. He knew that they didn't know he was there, and that they only blew up the cops because that was just who they were, but to Jeremy, they just saved his life. He had a lot to make up, and he smiled as he started planning, eager to tell Trevor and Matt.

He walked home.

He walked into the apartment to the shock and disbelief of Trevor and Matt. They thought he was dead so the shock was expected. The swift punch from Trevor, however, was not. He had expected some anger, but not getting punched. He rubbed his jaw as


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"He walked into the apartment to the shock and disbelief of Trevor and Matt. They thought he was dead so the shock was expected. The swift punch from Trevor, however, was not. He had expected some anger, but not getting punched. He rubbed his jaw with one hand, putting the other one up in surrender. His ears were still ringing from the explosion and the sirens, so he watched Trevor and Matt mouth words at him. He had no idea what they were saying but he knew the words were loud and angry. They both had tears in their eyes, and he knew that the punch from Trevor was more out of worry than anger. He said nothing, letting them get their words and anger and tears out, deciding not to tell them that it was all falling on deaf ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Wordlessly he shrugged the bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Matt and Trevor followed the movement and looked back up at him shocked. The bag had opened when it hit the ground and the money that he got spilled out. He knew it was enough for a couple more months rent and maybe some groceries, but he would have to pull another heist sooner than they all planned since this one was cut short. If the Fakes hadn't showed up, he would have gotten more, they would have been set for months, bills, groceries and all. He couldn't be too mad at them though, they did just inadvertently save his life, but they were also the ones who had put it in danger to begin with. Maybe he could just call things even, but he knew from the guilt settling in his stomach that he would have to do something, anything to make it up to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Faint sounds started to invade his head and he realized the Matt and Trevor had been trying to get his attention. Everything sounded so far away still, and he wasn't sure if he was in shock or if being so close to the explosion had damaged something in his ears. The tears and anger were gone from his friends' eyes and instead it had been replaced with concern. They were trying to talk to him, and he didn't want them to worry but everything just sounded so damned far./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He walked away to turn on the tv, hoping that the news was already reporting on what had happened. He didn't trust himself to talk right now, and he hoped that the news could clear some things up for his friends, who had followed him when he walked away. The news reporter was rambling on about the weather when it cut to a live update of the bank that the Fakes had robbed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was chaos, bills blowing down the street, some still smoking, a hole blown into the front of the building. It was horrible and beautiful and for the first time all night he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was there, two stores down when this had all happened, pure dumb fucking luck. The camera shifted and he could hear better now, because when the reporter said that the next images might be disturbing, his head snapped up again. It was the alleyway he had been in, the cars still burning, bodies laying all around them. It was worse than he had thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Trevor was concerned, eyes blown wide asking what had happened. He just shook his head and opened his mouth to explain when he was pulled into a hug, so tight he thought his ribs might break. He heard Trevor whisper into his ear, thanking god that he was still alive, and Matt joined the hug. None of them could believe that he was alive, least of all himself. He was sure he was a goner, and he had accepted that when he crushed his comm. He realized he was shaking and wondered why when her realized that that was the closest he had been to an explosion, the closest he had been to a real heist, one that pulled money to spend on random shit, not just a heist to get bill money for a month or two, and he realized that he was jealous, that he wanted in on heists like that. He didn't want to have to worry about whether he and his boys would be able to eat the next month, or if they would even have a roof over their heads. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He pulled away and looked at them, before speaking for the first time since things had gone to shit that night./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's plan a heist guys, one like the Fakes, its time we got on their radar."/p 


End file.
